Iron Nokana
The Iron Nokana is the fifth boss from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. It makes a comeback as the first boss of Metal Slug X, but is colored military green instead of red. Information The Iron Nokana is a modified giant armored truck that was adapted for combat. Its firepower is concentrated on the front, with a cannon and rocket launcher turret on the top and a hidden flamethrower on its bottom. To compensate for the lack of firepower in the rear, a Girida-O is mounted on its back. Details The Iron Nokana's main weapon is the cannon on the front, which will fire a series of arching projectiles that must be timed correctly to be avoided. When the Iron Nokana has flames all over and flat tires, it will lift itself and show a flamethrower turret at the bottom, which will try to burn the players if they come near it. After the turret is destroyed, some POWs will come out of it, and the boss will start to fire rockets at the players, which must be avoided by going underneath them. If the players go to its rear, the Girida-O sitting on its back will start shooting at them. Versions Trivia * The Iron Nokana is based on the Sd.Kfz. 232 German 8 wheeled armored car, part of the Schwerer Panzerspähwagen ("heavy armoured reconnaissance vehicle") series of armoured cars used by Germany during the Second World War. * In Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack, the Girida-O on its back has been removed. * Despite having more armor, the Mk II can be destroyed faster that the Mk I due to being the first boss in the game. * The Iron Nokana appears in Metal Slug Attack as an obtainable unit. Before, it could be attained via Medal Crank, Elite World Map and Treasure Hunt (if the player is at LVL40). The Medal Crank method was later replaced with Event Crank, while leaving the other ways mentioned intact. In this game, it can now launch incendiary missiles with a specific skill. * The Iron Nokana MKII first appeared in Metal Slug Attack as a boss in both World Map (Stage 13-4) and Guild Raid (Stage 8 of "Sandstorm City"). After, it was both a Main Boss and a Reward Unit on the Extra Ops "Operation Ikari". It can use its flamethrower along with missiles, costing more AP (650 at silver) but having improved armor and firepower. * In the early development stages of Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001, the Iron Nokana was missing some spikes on its front plate, while also having it painted red instead of grey as in the final game. Gallery 05323.jpg|Iron Nokana official artwork Iorn_nokana_Sculpture.JPG|Iron Nokana Sculpture shown at the 2010 Hong Kong Scale Model Competition. gamest151-m5c.JPG|Early footage of Iron Nokana missing it's spikes in the front plate and it's also painted red. iron nokameow.jpg|The Prototype Iron, which became Iron Nokameow in Metal Slug Defense. Iron nokana mk2 destroyed by generalneoroid-d8bdjvt.png|Destroyed Iron Nokana MK II Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles